


Left outside alone

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo in piena quinta stagione e Dean e Sam devono trovare ed eliminare due dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse prima che sia troppo tardi. Non possono contare molto, però, sull'aiuto dell'ospite indesiderato Lucifer, che in realtà se ne frega e pensa solo a trovare un suo spazio in questo nuovo mondo, accanto al "fratellino" Gabriel. Adesso, però, anche Gabriel è preoccupato perché l'Apocalisse incombe e allora... che succederà?<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e commentano queste mie storie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left outside alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Left outside alone**

_And I wonder if you know_

_How it really feels to be left outside alone_

_When it cold out here_

_Well maybe you should know_

_Just how it feels to be left outside alone_

_To be left outside alone._

_(“Left outside alone” – Anastacia)_

 

 

Tutto era ormai pronto. La lotta contro l’Apocalisse era giunta a un punto cruciale e le ore successive sarebbero state decisive.

La prima cosa da fare, nonché la più importante, era rintracciare Pestilence e Death per eliminarli e a questo sarebbero servite le ricerche congiunte di Bobby, Sam e l’aiuto di Gabriel. Castiel era stato privato dei suoi poteri, tuttavia le sue conoscenze si sarebbero rivelate molto utili per capire dove potevano essersi cacciati i due Cavalieri restanti.

“Ma tu non avresti dovuto darci una mano?” chiese Dean a Lucifer, guardandolo storto. “Non è che ti teniamo qui perché ci sei _simpatico,_ sai?”

“Davvero? In realtà credevo di piacervi… comunque, voi mi tenete qui perché così voglio _io,_ in primo luogo, inoltre è quello che vuole Gabriel” rilevò Lucifer, beffardo. “In ogni caso, a essere del tutto sincero, io non ho la più pallida idea di dove si trovino Death e Pestilence.”

Gli altri lo guardarono sbigottiti.

“Non lo sai?” mormorò Sam.

“Ma che stronzate stai dicendo, li hai evocati tu quei bastardi, dovrai pur sapere dove si trovano, no?” reagì Dean.

“A voler essere precisi, io ho evocato solo Death” dichiarò il Diavolo, con irritante tranquillità. “I Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse si sono liberati quando le porte dell’Inferno si sono aperte e Death, in particolare, vaga per il mondo da secoli a suo piacimento. O pensavate che la gente, prima, non morisse? Quindi io non ho alcun controllo su di loro e non so dove vadano o cosa facciano.”

“Pretendi anche che ti crediamo?” brontolò Bobby.

“Certo che sì, visto che io non vi ho mai mentito. Ma posso essere ancora più chiaro: di Pestilence non so assolutamente niente; Death l’ho evocato io, è vero, ma lui era già nel mondo a seminare, appunto, morte a suo piacimento. L’ho evocato perché, in quel momento, pensavo di servirmi di lui e quindi di tenerlo soggiogato…”

“Allora sai dov’è!” intervenne Dean.

“Se tu solo sapessi quanto mi innervosisce essere interrotto, ti assicuro che non l’avresti fatto, piccolo idiota” rispose pacato Lucifer, ma con un tono di gelida minaccia nella voce. “Stavo appunto cercando di spiegare che questa era la mia idea di _allora_ ; in realtà, dopo l’ _incidente_ accaduto a Gabriel, ho preferito occuparmi solo di lui e ho lasciato Death libero di fare quello che faceva prima. Ergo, al momento non so assolutamente dove si trovi e chi stia uccidendo. E’ chiaro adesso?”

Le parole di Lucifer lasciarono tutti senza fiato.

“ _Incidente_ un corno” reagì Sam. “Detto così sembra che Gabriel sia stato investito da un’auto pirata, invece sei stato tu a pugnalarlo!”

“Sembri un disco rotto, Sam, cominci sinceramente a venirmi a noia…” sbuffò Lucifer, irritato.

“Quindi vorresti dire che tu avevi sotto controllo il Cavaliere della Morte e che ora l’hai lasciato _andare_?” trasecolò Bobby.

“E’ quello che ho detto. Dovrò ripetermi ancora a lungo? Comincio a scocciarmi…”

“Perciò la tua presenza qui è assolutamente inutile” concluse Dean.

Lucifer non rispose, limitandosi a circondare le spalle di Gabriel con un braccio e ad attirarlo a sé. No, per _qualcuno_ la sua presenza non era per niente inutile…

“Credimi, Dean, è molto meglio avere Lucifer qui con noi che non sapere dove sia e che cosa stia facendo” intervenne saggiamente Castiel. “Ritengo che per rintracciare Pestilence basteranno le ricerche di Bobby e Sam. La questione di Death, invece, potrebbe essere leggermente più complessa.”

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese Dean.

“Lucifer ha detto bene: Death è una creatura più antica di tutti noi, perfino di Angeli e Arcangeli. E’ potentissimo e si dice che potrebbe uccidere persino Dio. Anche se lo trovassimo, non saremmo in grado di eliminarlo” spiegò.

“Ah, ecco. E… esattamente, quando avevi intenzione di darci questa _bella notizia_ , Castiel?” fece Dean in tono caustico. “Se non possiamo eliminare Death, allora è inutile fare tanta fatica, l’Apocalisse ci sarà comunque, no?”

“Non necessariamente. Come dicevo, Death esiste e vaga per il mondo da millenni ma non ha mai provocato l’Apocalisse. Lui si reca in luoghi dove ci sono guerre, carestie, catastrofi naturali e tutto ciò è sempre esistito nella storia del vostro pianeta. Tuttavia non può scatenare l’Apocalisse da solo: nella profezia si parla sempre di _quattro_ Cavalieri e voi ne avete già resi inoffensivi due” replicò l’Angelo.

“Quindi troviamo Pestilence, lo eliminiamo e poi lasciamo che Death si diverta a seminare morte dove più gli piace?” Dean non sembrava molto convinto.

“E’ così che è sempre andata nell’ordine naturale delle cose” disse Castiel. “La cosa importante, per fermare l’Apocalisse, è che Death non possa allearsi con gli altri tre Cavalieri.”

“Va bene, non perdiamo altro tempo, allora” tagliò corto Bobby. “Sam, tu occupati delle ricerche su internet mentre io mi dedicherò ai miei vecchi libri… dobbiamo trovare quel pezzo di merda prima che scateni un’epidemia su scala mondiale!”

Dean, nel frattempo, si era incaricato di insegnare a Castiel a usare fucili e pistole: non avendo più i suoi poteri, le armi gli erano necessarie per combattere al fianco degli amici. Prima di uscire ad addestrare l’Angelo, però, Dean ebbe come un ripensamento e si rivolse a Gabriel.

“Mi è venuta in mente una cosa, ripensando a internet. Tu mi avevi dato un DVD prima di affrontare Lucifer e mi avevi chiesto di difenderlo a costo della vita, però io… non riesco più a trovarlo. Ho cercato dappertutto e sono certissimo di non averlo lasciato in nessuno dei motel in cui ci siamo fermati. Eppure non c’è più. Puoi dirci almeno che cosa conteneva?”

Questa domanda sembrò spiazzare Gabriel più di quanto sarebbe stato normale aspettarsi.

“Io… beh, no, sai, l’ho fatto sparire io visto che non era più necessario…” rispose, alquanto confuso e intimidito.

“Perché non era più necessario? Che cosa conteneva?” ripeté Dean.

“Era il mio… insomma, il mio _testamento_ , chiamiamolo così. Te l’ho dato nel caso in cui le cose si fossero messe male ed io fossi… beh, morto. Però, per fortuna, questo non è accaduto e del DVD non c’è stato bisogno” spiegò Gabriel, sempre più turbato. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che avrebbe voluto cambiare argomento il prima possibile…

“Avevi lasciato un DVD a Dean, eh? Interessante. Piacerebbe anche a me sapere che cosa conteneva” disse Lucifer, fissando il fratello minore con uno sguardo penetrante. La sua aveva tutta l’aria di essere una domanda retorica: era chiaro che Lucifer sapeva _già_ perfettamente che cosa contenesse il DVD incriminato.

“Era solo una sciocchezza, una specie di saluto ironico ai miei amici” minimizzò l’Arcangelo, in tono per nulla convincente.

Lucifer continuava a guardarlo con un sorrisetto storto, quasi sapesse tutto e si burlasse dell’imbarazzo del fratello minore; Gabriel non sapeva proprio cosa fare e come rispondere quando, per sua fortuna, intervenne Bobby a interrompere quel momento con notizie ben poco incoraggianti.

“Ragazzi, dobbiamo muoverci e alla svelta, anche!” esclamò, molto agitato. “Ho rintracciato una casa di cura in cui negli ultimi giorni sono avvenuti un sacco di morti inspiegabili e sono quasi certo che Pestilence si trovi là. Come se non bastasse, ho letto sulle notizie online che una notissima casa farmaceutica sta per distribuire un farmaco contro la peste suina…ma, secondo Castiel, questa è solo una scusa per diffondere nel mondo il virus Croaton.”

“Perfetto, Bobby, ero già in ansia perché pensavo che sarebbe stata una serata noiosa” ironizzò Dean.

“Dobbiamo muoverci immediatamente” affermò deciso Sam.

“E dove andiamo prima? Alla casa di cura per cercare Pestilence o nel magazzino della casa farmaceutica a distruggere quel maledetto _vaccino_? Nessuno di noi ha ancora acquisito il dono dell’ubiquità, o mi sbaglio?” fece Dean, innervosito dalla piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi.

“Io e Sam andremo al deposito della casa farmaceutica e tu andrai alla casa di cura con Castiel” tagliò corto Bobby. “Non perdiamo altro tempo in chiacchiere inutili!”

“Immagino che quella del farmaco per diffondere il virus Croaton sia una tua brillante idea” disse Sam a Lucifer a brutto muso, prima di uscire con Bobby.

“Mi dispiace deludere le tue aspettative, ma no, non ho avuto io quest’idea geniale e a dire il vero un po’ mi rincresce… Pestilence si è dimostrato più creativo di me” rispose Lucifer con un ghigno strafottente.

Dean, Sam e gli altri non lo degnarono di ulteriore attenzione e si precipitarono fuori. La situazione era grave e occorreva muoversi in fretta.

Lucifer e Gabriel rimasero da soli.

“Allora, fratellino, cosa mi volevi dire di quel DVD?” riprese il Diavolo, come se niente fosse accaduto nel frattempo. “Non avrai pensato che mi fosse passato di mente, vero?”

“Ad essere sincero non volevo dire proprio niente” fece Gabriel, colto alla sprovvista.

“Sei veramente buffo, sai? Guarda che non sono arrabbiato con te” continuò Lucifer. “Pensavi di potermi anticipare? In quel DVD tu spiegavi ai tuoi amichetti dei quattro anelli dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse e di come fare per rinchiudermi di nuovo nella gabbia. Non mi dà fastidio che tu volessi dirglielo, ma mi potrei innervosire molto se tu continuassi a mentirmi.”

Il tono del Diavolo si era fatto gelido.

“Io… non pensavo che sapessi degli anelli…”

“So molto più di quanto tu possa pensare, fratellino. Non commettere l’errore di sottovalutarmi. Quello che vorrei sapere è: perché hai fatto una cosa simile?”

Gabriel abbassò lo sguardo, intimorito e imbarazzato.

“Loro avrebbero visto quel DVD solo se tu mi avessi ucciso” ammise. “In quel caso io non avrei potuto fare più niente e volevo che almeno potessero lottare, tutto qui. Ma una delle prime cose che ho fatto quando mi hai portato al motel è stato disintegrarlo, perché… perché speravo di poterti fermare io, convincerti a bloccare questa stronzata dell’Apocalisse, senza bisogno di rinchiuderti o… peggio.”

“Sei sempre intenzionato a mostrarmi quanto sarebbe bello vivere nel mondo al tuo fianco dimenticando tutto il resto?” chiese Lucifer. Il suo sguardo pareva intenerito quando si posava sul fratello minore.

“Sì, certo! Questo è ciò che voglio e che ho sempre voluto” ribadì l’Arcangelo con enfasi. “In ogni caso saresti stato comunque più al sicuro in gabbia che… che scontrandoti con Michael… Non finirebbe bene e tu lo sai!”

“Non finirebbe bene per chi?”

“Per nessuno! Per te, per Michael, per il mondo intero e… per me…” mormorò debolmente Gabriel, con il pianto nella voce.

“Mi stai suggerendo di non andare all’appuntamento che è stato fissato per noi da millenni?” domandò Lucifer, fissando Gabriel con attenzione.

“Nessuno ti obbliga ad andarci e lo sai benissimo! Distruggerete il mondo intero e quel poco che resta della nostra famiglia” esclamò l’Arcangelo con veemenza.

“Ricordi che è per la prossima settimana, vero?”

“Ci penso ogni secondo… come potrei dimenticarlo?”

“E tu vorresti che io facessi la figura del codardo davanti a Michael non presentandomi per lo scontro? Ma ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo?”

“Ti rendi conto tu di quello che succederà se ci vai? Io non posso nemmeno pensare di vedere un mio fratello che ne uccide un altro!” ammise Gabriel, mentre qualche lacrima, malgrado tutto, iniziava a sfuggirgli. “Che si fotta l’Apocalisse e tutto il resto, io voglio solo che tutto resti com’è… che tu possa rimanere con me come in questi giorni…”

“Non farò la figura del vigliacco davanti a Michael” ribadì secco Lucifer. “Non dico che voglio a tutti i costi scontrarmi con lui, questo no, però io sarò presente e forse potrei cercare di parlargli e di convincerlo a lasciar perdere.”

“Allora fammi venire con te” propose Gabriel. “Gli parleremo insieme e magari sarà più disposto ad ascoltare…”

“Questo te lo puoi scordare” lo interruppe Lucifer. “Non lascerò che tu ci vada di mezzo, la questione è tra me e Michael e non ti riguarda.”

“Certo che mi riguarda, siete entrambi miei fratelli e vi voglio bene!” replicò Gabriel, disperato. “Anzi, avrei dovuto intervenire già quando accadde… la prima volta… Forse non saremmo mai giunti a questo!”

Lucifer afferrò Gabriel, lo strinse forte tra le braccia e lo baciò a lungo, quasi soffocandolo.

“Scordatelo, fratellino” gli disse poi. “Non lascerò che ti metta in mezzo, non stavolta.”

Ti ho già fatto del male e ho rischiato di perderti, non succederà mai più, pensò.

Gabriel si aggrappò spasmodicamente al fratello come se non volesse lasciarlo più, come se potesse, in quel modo, impedirgli di incontrare Michael…

“E io non posso lasciare che vi scontriate” ribadì, cocciuto. “Ho ancora una settimana, ti convincerò a non buttare via tutto per una stupida questione di orgoglio!”

“Va bene, nessuno ti vieta di provarci” concesse Lucifer, sempre tenendoselo stretto. “Ma, se non mi convincerai, non pensare nemmeno a seguirmi in quel cimitero, siamo intesi?”

Gabriel non rispose e si limitò ad abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia. Lucifer poteva interpretare il suo silenzio come voleva, lui non lo avrebbe lasciato andare a quel fatidico incontro, mai e poi mai!

 

Quando, qualche ora dopo, Dean e gli altri tornarono dalla loro spedizione, soddisfatti per aver eliminato Pestilence tagliandogli il dito con l’anello e aver distrutto le scorte del virus mortale, pareva che tra Lucifer e Gabriel regnassero pace e armonia.

Era solo la quiete prima della tempesta…

 

 

 

**FINE**

      


End file.
